Thomas and Friends Rankings
by ETBlack333
Summary: I thought I'd show you my favorite things and least favorite things in T&F. Do you agree or disagree? Let me know


First one is Favorite Episode - Second one is Least Favorite Episode

Series 1: Thomas, Terence, and the Snow - Series 1: Off The Rails

Series 2: Duck Takes Charge - Series 2: Diesel's Devious Deed

Series 3: Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day - Series 3: Bulgy

Series 4: Thomas Meets the Queen - Series 4: Bulls Eyes

Series 5: Put Upon Percy - Series 5: Bye George

Series 6: Thomas and the Jet Engine - Series 6: Thomas, Percy, and the Squeak

Series 7: Emily's New Coaches - Series 7: The Grand Opening

Series 8: Halloween - Series 8: Fish

Series 9: Flour Power - Series 9: Skarloey The Brave

Series 10: James the Second Best - Series 10: Edward Strikes Out

Series 11: Dream On - Series 11: Don't be Silly, Billy

Series 12: Best Friends - Series 12: Push Me Pull You

Series 13: Tickled Pink - Series 13: Slippy Sodor

Series 14: Pingy Pongy Pick Up - Series 14: Thomas and the Snowman Party

Series 15: Emily and Dash - Series 15: Wonky Whistle

Series 16: Emily's Winter Party Special - Series 16: Thomas Toots The Cows

Series 17: The Phantom Express - Series 17: Not Now Charlie

Series 18: Old Reliable Edward - Series 18: Marion and the Dinosaurs

Series 19: Reds vs Blues - Series 19: 2 Wheels Good

Series 20: Pouty James - Series 20: Bradford the Brake Van

Series 21: Fastest Red Engine on Sodor - Series 21: Hasty Hannah

Series 22: An Engine of Many Colors - Series 22 : Thomas and the Monkey Palace

Series 23 : Wish You Were Here - Series 23 : Thomas Makes a Mistake

* * *

Movies from favorite to least favorite ( not including TATMR and Great Discovery )

1st: Tale of the Brave: Percy is the main character, and not Thomas for once. This movie is what made me ship Percy and James. The ending is amazing. James may be a bully in this movie, but he still is great in the movie.

2nd: Journey Beyond Sodor: Love the music/songs. The experimental engines are great additions. The cgi looks great to me. The ending is very sweet. I actually like the bouncing in the movie. Fight me.

3rd: The Adventure Begins: Thomas's new voice actors are great. The recreation of the first episodes are very entertaining. Music is decent. Edward is such a great father figure. Only problem is that it's too short. And Gordon is a jerk, like he always is.

4th: Day Of The Diesels: Percy is once again more focused on. Diesel 10 returns. The dramatic ending. Decent movie, but not great

5th: Great Race: The music and songs. The international characters are also great additions. Creative plot. Problems are Thomas's attitude, the ending didn't make sense to me, and the bridge jump. That wouldn't happen.

6th: Blue Mountain Mystery: The main focus on the narrow gauge engines. The cliff scenes. Luke, just him. It's a little boring to me though, sorry. Feels kind of rushed.

7th: Big Worlds Big Adventures: Sometimes You Make a Friend song, best Thomas song ever. Ace is a great, funny character. The funny ending. Problems are once again Thomas's attitude, the annoying characters, mainly the trucks, none of the other Steam Team members being part of it, and mostly the shallow conflict.

8th: Hero Of The Rails: The addition of Hiro and Victor. A decent first cgi special, but not that exciting to me.

9th: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: Sailor John is so annoying. Thomas's attitude yet again. Sir Topham Hatt blaming Thomas for everything. The fact that the movie tries to be dark, but doesn't. Ryan sounds weird. Good things are the music, Whiff, and the cavern crash scene

10th: King Of The Railway: Doesn't really feel like a movie, could've just broken it up into different episodes. Blandest of the all movies.

11th: Misty Island Rescue: Dash, Bash, and Ferdinand. Most Annoying Characters Ever. Enough said. Also really dumb plot. This is a watch once movie.

* * *

Favorite Characters

Steam Team

1\. Percy

2\. James

3\. Emily

4\. Edward

5\. Thomas

6\. Rebecca

7\. Henry

8\. Nia

9\. Toby

10\. Gordon

Others

Philip ( sorry if you hate him, but I don't )

Kevin

Victor

Caitlyn

Duck

Donald & Douggie

Bertie

Porter

Hiro

Rajiv

Yong Bao

Ashima

Disliked characters

Diesel

Diesel 10

Cranky

Daisy

Spencer

Arry & Bert

The TRUCKS! Hate them so much

* * *

Shippings:

Percy x James - My favorite. Mainly because they are two top favorite characters and from their interactions in Tale Of the Brave. I also think they look great together. I might be the only one who ships them. but I'm proud that I do.

Thomas x Emily - Perfect match. They've had nice moments together in the show. AaronCottrell97 also made me ship them. Thanks dude. I will always love these two. If you ship Thomas with Rosie, Lady, Ashima, Nia, Percy, James, or anyone else. Sorry.

Stanley x Rosie - Lots of other people do. So I thought it was good too

Gordon x Rebecca - After Confusion Without Delay, I thought it made sense

Edward x Philip - This one got a lot of controversy for me. People think this a pedophilic shipping. But it's not okay. I just thought these two made sense because of a couple of their interactions. So please, DON'T call me a pedophile because I ship these two. It's very immature. I hate pedophilia and I would never, I mean EVER, do anything bad like that.

One more thing, I don't hate any kind of shipping. I don't care what you ship, I won't hate you at all. I don't care if you ship Percy, James, Thomas, or Emily with someone else. If you do, that's great. I'll read a story on any kind of shipping, and I won't hate them.

* * *

Anyways That's All. I thought I'd give you some rankings on favorite episodes, movie, characters, and shippings for the show.

Do you agree or disagree with them? Let me know if you want

Also write what you like the most, again if you want.

I can't wait for Season 24.

Also, last chapter for Thomas Goes To New York may take a while. Maybe a few weeks, so please be patient.

See you all later


End file.
